


Strangers

by sunsetdawn20



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Two hands wrap around the gun in Alex’s hands and he lets the weapon go. He looks up and finds himself looking into Michael’s eyes.Part of my Road to Panama collection. Set end of S2, major canon divergence because I just want them all to shack up in Panama together.





	Strangers

**025\. Strangers**   
Two hands wrap around the gun in Alex’s hands and he lets the weapon go. He looks up and finds himself looking into Michael’s eyes. 

“You’d think it would get easier with time,” he says. 

Michael holds his gaze and says: “If I thought you’d find it easy, I wouldn’t help you.” 

\---

“Why exactly are we doing this?” Burrows asks in a hushed voice, standing over Kim’s dead body. 

“Just trust me, alright?” Michael says. 

“It’s not you I don’t trust,” he says, throwing a sharp look at Alex. If it was for him, Alex would be on his own, and he doesn’t try to hide it. 

\---

It’s his plan but Michael smoothes out the rushed edges of it. He’s got the skills to pull it off and the few details Michael suggests make sure the Company won’t see the mark of an agent on it. 

A few weeks from now they will find the remnants of a body that will clearly be identified as Alex’s and enough evidence of foul play to point in the right direction to finish the Company off for good – to end what, based on the news, Kellerman started. 

Calling Pam is part of the plan – her phone will be tapped, for sure – but it’s also something Alex needs to do. 

“I’m sorry,” he says too many times. Pam gets angry and he wants her to be. He doesn’t want her to mourn him, he wants her to feel like he failed her again. It’s close enough to the truth to feel right. She won’t let him talk to his son and maybe that’s best, maybe they’re better off without him. Maybe they deserve a life that doesn’t have him in it. 

Once the call ends, he takes two pills at once and pictures a handful. 

“Alex,” Michael’s voice makes him turn around. 

“Yeah,” he says, puts the pills away. 

“I meant it, you know,” Michael says. “If you want to return here… after. You can.” 

It makes little sense why Michael would offer him a place in their lives, and Alex can see that thought clearly on Burrows’s angry face. But he thinks he knows why Michael does it. It has nothing to do with reason and everything to do with needing someone to understand. 

It must be infinitely lonely being inside Michael Scofield’s head.


End file.
